This application relates generally to stored-value instruments. More specifically, this application relates to methods and systems for processing stored-value instruments.
In recent years, stored-value cards have become increasingly popular among consumers. The steadily increasing demand for such cards, in the form of prepaid gift cards and other types of stored-value cards, has resulted in an increased number of merchants offering stored-value cards for sale. This success in marketing stored-value cards has, however, spawned a variety of fraudulent practices related to these cards.
There is, accordingly, a general need in the art for methods and systems to provide more security for stored-value instruments.